


you rock my world

by toofastforfreedom



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Luisa and Rose are so clingy and soft, SO MUCH FLUFF, always kissing, cheesy end, they're like in their early twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toofastforfreedom/pseuds/toofastforfreedom
Summary: Luisa and Rose go to a music festival.





	you rock my world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamiraScamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/gifts).



> it took me almost 2 weeks to finish this fic, but here it is!
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

She was feeling so heavy.

Her muscles were sore, her mind was tired, and, oh yes, she really needed a shower.

She took a deep long breath and sighed, slowly stretching out her arms above her head as she headed to the bathroom.  With this heat, she changed her routine from morning run to evening, but still she could see the drops of sweat sliding down her face making her feel gross, disgusting.

But, even though she could feel every inch of her body crawling with sweat, she looked at herself in the mirror and started smiling a little to herself, dropping her earphone into the sink as she loosened her hair from its ponytail, letting her hair fall loosely around her face and past her shoulders.

She ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it behind her ear as she turned around to turn on the shower. She stared at the shower wall, watching the water droplets run down, her fingers massaging at her neck before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head, waiting till the water got warm.

The room started to fill up with steam before she stripped out of all her own clothes and just with a deep breath, she stepped inside it.

The hot water running slowly down her skin caused her to shiver as she tilted her head under the water, closing her eyes. She could already feel the tiredness sliding down her body, like the drops of water running down her tanned skin. She didn't notice how long she stayed under the hot water, but she definitely would have stayed in there for another thirty seconds if someone had not been hitting the door almost desperately.

About four minutes, she threw open the door wearing nothing but a robe, her hair dripping wet, panting slightly and muttering under her breath; but her face light up and her heart filled up with happiness when she saw who was leaning up against the doorframe.

“I need a night filled with cuddles and my hair being played with...” Rose dragged out the words, closing her eyes and pouting her lips as Luisa grinned, biting down on her lower lip to stifle a laugh.

But it didn't work out and Luisa burst into a giggle fit when Rose put a super sad puppy face, starting to whimper softly with her flushed cheeks, strands of hair falling from the messy bun and with those bright blue eyes looking straight at her, and _oh goddess_ , she was so beautiful.

Luisa stuck her tongue out playfully mocking her as Rose frowned slightly, teeth pressed into her bottom lip, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside of the house, closing the door shut after. Luisa wrapped her arms around her neck, standing on her tiptoes as she kissed her, letting her melt against her body as Rose's hands were around her waist pulling her closer.

Responding to the soft kiss, Rose finally and slowly pulled away still kissing her, pecking lightly again and again, nibbling on Luisa's lips as she broke the kiss only to place soft kisses all over her face.

“Go to my room, give me five minutes.”  Luisa whispered chuckling in between soft kisses, cupping Rose's face between her hands and forcing her to meet her eyes before giving her one last peck on the lips, feeling Rose smile. Luisa gave a little pat on her butt to quicken Rose’s pace and walked over to the bathroom, grinning as she heard Rose laughing before closing the bedroom door.

Over the last two weeks, Rose spending the nights at Luisa's had become a routine; after spending her days studying non-stop at the library, she just needed to cuddle in bed with Luisa and to eat her up with kisses every morning. She just needed something light to face up that particularity anxiety about that important exam in the coming weeks, and she didn’t know how but, Luisa always soothed her soul and softened her rough edges with her warm caresses and soft kisses.

So, like every night, Rose sighed throwing her backpack onto the small couch right next to the white bookshelf full of colorful books, plants and candles and let herself fall flat on the bed on her stomach, feeling her body sinking into the comfortable mattress, instantly feeling relaxed. She grabbed a fluffy blue pillow and snuggled up to it, burying her face into the pillow, inhaling the soft and sweet as well as somehow comforting and soothing scent of Luisa's with a low hum, her eyelids soon slipping shut while yawning softly, not even bothering to take off her shoes, trying not to fall asleep before Luisa was there with her.

“Have you had your dinner yet?”  Luisa said french braiding her wet hair and closing the door with by swinging her hips

“I'm not hungry.”  Rose murmured, her voice a mere mumble against the pillow.

Luisa stared at her and smiled, shaking her head and moving to her closet to reach into it some clothes. She looked through all the different shirts, picking out a black one to herself and taking out a yellow t-shirt to her girlfriend. When she pulled her shirt on, she turned around grinning and threw the yellow one towards Rose. The redhead let out a dramatic little gasp when the shirt hit her in the head, huffing softly and pulling back, turning around to sit up on the edge of the bed. The brunette chuckled while Rose pouted, stepping in between her spread legs and leaning down to kiss her temple, Rose already wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her stomach.

“I'll make you breakfast tomorrow.”  Luisa whispered, kissing her top head softly, stroking her fingers through her hair softly before she helped her to strip the clothes from her body and to put on the shirt, kissing her forehead before hopping onto her bed, patting on it.

Rose smiled, quickly loosening the messy bun her hair was in, making them cascade down her shoulders and tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. She inched herself further up, towards the pillows, where Luisa was lying on top of the covers with her arms open for her to come into and Rose laid her head on Luisa's chest, the brunette already wrapping her arms around her and linking her fingers through her hair as Rose slid a warm hand under Luisa's shirt, tracing little circles around her belly button.

They remained silent for a while, just listening to their deep breaths as Luisa played with a strand of Rose's hair, curling it around her finger and then letting it fall loose again. Rose responded with a yawn, snuggling her head closer to her listening to Luisa's heart beat, finding her safe place while leaving goosebumps on every inch of her skin as her fingers ran along it.

“You are studying so hard, babe.”  Luisa whispered, after some time. “You need a break, some kind of distraction.” She said playing with her hair and placing kisses on the top of her head.

“I’m too tired right now, I don't want to disappoint you…” She fought back the urge to yawn, her voice dropping to a murmur as a slight frown creased Luisa’s brow at Rose's words.

“What?”

“But I promise I'll give you an orgasm tomorrow.”  Rose's voice was calm and relaxed dragging out the words, keeping her eyes closed and exhaling slowly.

Luisa remained silent for a few seconds before she snorted, giggling and taking Rose's hand, kissing the back of it before wrapping her arms tightly around her, pulling her body flush against hers as she kissed the top of her head, still laughing as Rose hid her face in her neck.

“I wasn't talking about that kind of distraction, but okay, it's fine.” She said between chuckles, squirming away as Rose lightly nipped at her neck, smirking just a small bit.

;;

The night had passed until it was morning and the sun rays sneaked through the curtains to Rose's eyes.

She shifted a little, nuzzling her head against the pillow and filling her lungs with the sweetness of Luisa's arm wrapped around her waist. Rose smiled, still with her eyes closed, as entwined her fingers into her, absentmindedly rubbing a thumb over her knuckles, remembering the first morning they woke up in the same bed.

She opened her eyes, feeling the happiest she had ever been and slowly, she lifted their entwined hands to press a soft kiss to her knuckles, imagining a thousand mornings of waking up next to Luisa, feeling it like a dream. She bit her lower lip, rolling over and grinning when she saw Luisa peacefully sleeping, breathing deeply and slowly, with her mouth slightly open. There was nothing that made her happier than waking up next to her.

She could feel how her heart filled up with immeasurable love and with all those things she only felt when Luisa was around her as she gently kissed her forehead. She smiled with her lips still pressed against her skin, laughing and peppering small kisses all over her face as Luisa grumbled and pushed her face away with her hand before pulling her back in for a long good morning kiss.

At first, Rose bumped her mouth clumsily with Luisa's, too busy smiling to kiss her girlfriend properly, but the moment Luisa's tongue slipped between their lips, Rose was totally lost in it.  Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, enjoying the generous caresses as their tongues danced in ecstasy, exploring their mouths without shame. When they pulled back, Rose was smiling with her eyes closed, making Luisa's heart throbbing loudly filled with the most outrageous happiness she had ever felt.

The brunette bit her lower lip, fighting the urge to kiss her again, and again, and again... In fact, she could spend the day kissing her and she would have definitely done it if Rose hadn't started talking.

“How do you do it?” Rose’s eyes flitted up and down between her eyes and mouth. “Being precious, I mean.” She kept her voice in a hushed tone looking over at her with a small smirk.

Luisa blushed softly, but as soon as Rose finished her sentence she burst out laughing, grabbing the pillow from behind her to hit her girlfriend with it, giggling. Rose chuckled, throwing the pillow off the bed and rolling over her to sit on top of Luisa, straddling her hips. Luisa tilted her head to the side, looking at her with such a big smile and love in her eyes, her fingers gripping her hips, tugging Rose closer as the redhead leaned down to bring her lips to her ear.

“I’m so in love with you.” Rose whispered, ending up nibbling on her earlobe before making a trail of little kisses down her chin, jawline to her neck as her hands started to creep under Luisa’s shirts.

The brunette moaned softly, gently running her fingers through her hair as her hands had been settled on the back of her neck, shivering as Rose's fingers were walking dangerously across her ribs, pulling her shirt up over her breasts. Rose kissed her neck, leading up to a little nibble on her pulse point when Luisa gently tugged on her hair, bringing her mouth back to her and kissing her again.

The kiss was deep and pure, Rose's weight falling ever so slowly into Luisa as the brunette cupped her cheeks with between her hands, pulling away slightly.

“Now that you are more awake, I want to ask you something.” Luisa murmured and smiled, biting her own lower lip as Rose ran her nose along the bridge of her nose.

“What’s it?” Rose whispered, kissing along her jaw and up to her lips.

“Come with me to a music festival.” She said, feeling Rose's lips hovering just above her own as she spoke in barely a whisper, unable to keep herself from leaning the small distance to kiss Rose. Luisa breathed, then captured her lips in a gentle, sweet little kiss, caressing Rose's cheeks with her thumbs as the redhead pulled back slowly, tilting her head to the side, looking at her while raising an eyebrow.

“a music festival?” She asked, frowning.

Luisa nodded and smiled.

“But babe, I really need to study.” Rose sighed, pulling back enough to sit on Luisa's waist, capturing her lower lip between her top and bottom sets of teeth before grabbing a hair tie off her wrist and pulling it up into a messy bun, looking around the room.

Luisa's hands carefully rested on Rose’s thighs, but slid up to her hips, giving them a gentle squeeze once her hands got there. Rose looked down at her, chewing on her lower lip and lacing her fingers with Luisa's on her hipbone as the brunette smiled softly at her, tugging Rose closer.

“And you need a break, Ro.” She whispered, kissing each one of her knuckle.

Luisa had seen how hard the redhead was studying, Rose was very exigent with herself and the dark circles under her eyes were a proof of it.

Sometimes, she went to the library with her, just to keep her company, working on some class homework as Rose studied doodling in the margins of her notes. Other times, Rose poked her head in Luisa's door with her textbook in a hand, already nervous about the final exam and on the verge of tears, craving for someone to talk with. And most of the time, just like that night, she ended up in Luisa's apartment, asking for cuddles and drooling on Luisa's shoulder as the brunette pressed kisses to her temple, letting her sleep, knowing so well how much she needed it.

Rose opened her mouth to talk, but a sigh passed her lips. She squeezed Luisa's hands, looking at her while biting her lower lip, ending up pouting as well when her girlfriend pouted slightly looking up with an innocent look. Rose thought about her exam one last time and in the excitement in Luisa's voice talking about going to the festival before leaning down to peck the tip of her nose. Luisa smiled and Rose did the same kissing her cheek softly, pulling back just far enough to talk.

“You are right.” She said softly, nuzzling her nose against hers before placing a peck to her lips.

Luisa eyes lighted up as a little gasp came out her mouth, already wrapping her arms around Rose's neck to pull her for a kiss. Rose chuckled against her lips while kissing her back, never wanting to stop. Luisa smiled against her lips, kissing her deeply, deepening the kiss slowly poking out her tongue to run teasingly along Rose's lower lip.

“By the way,” she whispered, her nails gently scraping her back until her hands moved down and grabbed her ass. “I still want my orgasm...” Luisa smirked before leaning forward so that she could nibble at Rose bottom lip, tugging at it with her teeth, giving a hum of her own as Rose nodded slowly.

“so bossy.” The redhead hummed, going for another kiss.

;;

The week went by so fast.

It was Saturday, and it was a hot and suffocating day. They were on their way to the music festival, Rose driving with Luisa by her side, smiling and laughing as the brunette sang along to the radio with a vigor and passion that she had been showing since the day they bought the tickets.

Luisa was inordinately excited about this festival, and Rose was as happy as she was to see her like that.

In the few days that Rose was at Luisa's, they spent up some nights looking up at the bands and listening to their music while lying in bed, talking about the concerts and picking out some of the bands they wanted to see until one of them fell asleep in the arms of the other. Other nights, when Rose was particularly nervous about the exam, they just danced around the room, laughing, screaming and singing until one of them jumped towards the other to kiss her, always ending up making love on the floor in tempo with the music.

It was nice, it felt right and in those nights Rose realized she couldn't imagine a life without Luisa anymore. She was all what she needed, and she was sure about it.

They arrived after a hard time trying to find a parking space and the people at the entrance to the festival were already screaming and jumping while having a glitter bombing. Rose wrinkled her nose as she shrugged lightly; she wasn't made for loud crowds and she was starting to get nervous thinking about the upcoming concerts full of people, who didn't have no concept about personal space. 

But Rose's fears about being out of place disappeared slowly when Luisa held out her hand to her and smirked before pulling her for a passionate kiss, her arms wrapping around her waist, Rose feeling her hands resting on her ass, as the redhead’s hands slid up, all the way to Luisa’s shoulders, then around them until she had her arms wrapped around the other’s neck.

Luisa bit her own lower lip as Rose moistened her lips, both wanting to kiss each other right here, right now. But before Luisa could react, Rose leaned down looking for those lips. The brunette smiled against her lips, closing her eyes and melting into the kiss while Rose was brushing the pads of her thumbs along her cheekbones, being in their own world. Luisa finally kissed Rose properly, starting slowly, with only a few small pecks, then sliding her tongue slowly and delicately into her mouth as Rose moaned happily into the kiss.

“I love you.” Luisa whispered close to her mouth, their lips not fully touching, but Rose could feel her hot breath against her lips, making her weak.

The brunette winked at her before intertwining her fingers between her, pulling her girlfriend along to the entrance. The sun was shining brightly, sun rays sinking into their skin, and the music boomed vaguely from the main stage as they headed up to the first concert Luisa wanted to see. Rose walked up behind Luisa and put her hands on her shoulders as the brunette was trying to push forward the crowd, fighting their way through sweaty bodies, getting elbowed all over to get as close to the stage as possible until Rose stopped her.

“I think we will be fine here.” Rose said, running a hand through her hair and looking around at all of the people as she frowned slightly.

They stood in the middle of a jam packed crowd with enough space to be side by side. People around them were more excited than Luisa, jumping and already throwing their beer cups towards the stage, making Rose's heart race in a mixture of anger and insecurity. It was just insane.

She sighed, chewing on her bottom lip as she went onto her tiptoes, looking through all the heads for an emergency exit, just in case.

“You want to get out?” Luisa smiled as she slid her arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

Luisa knew her well enough to know she didn't like crowds and people pushing her, _touching her_. And she was worried that Rose didn't enjoy the concert as much as she wanted to; she didn't want her to be uncomfortable, so it was totally fine for her if her girlfriend wanted to be right behind the crowd.

Rose hummed softly in response to Luisa's sweet kisses, looking down at her, directly into those beautiful pair of brown eyes as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at her, running her finger along her jawline.

“No, I’m fine.” She smiled, lifting her chin with the tip of her index finger. “By the way, if you can’t see the concert, just tell me.” Rose said before pecking her lips and rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

“Why? Are you going to carry me on your shoulders?” Luisa smirked, nuzzling the tip of her nose against hers, especially enjoying the height difference right now.

“Of course.” Rose whispered, wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her gently and feeling peace.

As they were kissing, just so slow and both of them smiling at the tenderness of the kiss, the people started screaming around them along with the sound of a sultry piano combined with a booming drum beat as a slight growl escaped Luisa's lips, biting Rose's bottom lip, tugging on it before letting go.

“It’s starting!” Luisa smiled, pecking her lips one more time before happily starting shouting along with the crowd.

The concert was much better than Rose thought it was gonna be.

The first few minutes she felt definitely out of place; people jumping with their arms up, singing while screaming and pushing around to get closer to the stage. But somehow, she relaxed and started chuckling just watching Luisa, who looked beautiful with that huge smile on her face and with the wind in her hair, dancing with her hands in the air and singing all the lyrics along with the vocalist, making Rose feel love in the most pure and innocent way.

And there was a moment when she thought she couldn't love Luisa anymore than she already did.

She was hugging Luisa from behind while swaying softly, kissing her cheek and smiling against it when the brunette spun around to look at her girlfriend as she heard the start of a strum of guitars, biting her own bottom lip as she grabbed her hands and pulled her in to dance with her.

“Remember this song?” Luisa said, pulling her closer by wrapping her arms around her neck with a playful smirk on her face.

“How could I forget?” Rose laughed, tipping her head back, glowing in the sun as she wrapped her arms around Luisa's waist.

They both smiled as much as the day Rose sent that song to Luisa when they were just flirting. Rose shook her head, feeling how a strong feeling came over her, leaning down to kiss her sweet, soft mighty lips as the vocalist was singing their song.

They kissed and the people around them disappear, they both being in their own world, melting into the kiss as their hands roamed over each other's bodies, enjoying every single second of it until Luisa broke the kiss, pulling away slightly and keeping her eyes on her, almost feeling that this was too good to be real. She leaned to kiss her again, smiling against her lips, humming in synch with the music making Rose chuckle a bit with her hand still on her waist, keeping their lips connected.

“ _I wanna tell the whole world about you”_ she managed to sing, not wanting to break the kiss.  “ _I'm losing self control and it's you.”_ She kept singing in a whisper.

Rose smiled a bit against her lips, her head was dizzy with delight, feeling a bunch of butterflies in her stomach, pecking gently as she cupped her cheeks between her hands, pulling away back slowly, Luisa's hands finding their way on over to both sides of her waist, not wanting to let her go.

“ _You've turned me upside down_ ” now was Rose’s turn, singing bits of the song in her ear. “ _And that's okay, I'll let it happen 'cause I like having you around.”_ As she ended singing, she gave her earlobe a small soft nibble.

And just like that, Luisa's breath hitched ever so slightly as she pulled away to kiss her passionately.

Rose didn't fight her and she kissed her back when her mouth smashed down onto her own, Luisa's tongue grazed Rose's, and all she could think was more, because kissing her was a dream, while the song was coming to an end.

> _Me and you were meant to be in love_
> 
> _Me and you were meant to be in love_
> 
> _Me and you_

;;

It was 5am and they were walking toward the car hand in hand, smiling at one another, laughing together, kissing and chatting happily.

The day was over at the festival, and despite the hot weather and all the dancing, they still were doing their best and smiled like they were not tired at all.

“Did you have fun?” Luisa said softly, swinging their hands between them as they walked.

“Absolutely.” Rose couldn't contain the smile forming on her lips, her dimples creasing her cheeks as she held on “I love you.”

And with that, Luisa's eyes filled with tears as she stopped walking, pulling at her hand to stop her too. Rose's smile fades away when she looked at her girlfriend and she blinked confusedly while opening her mouth to speak, but before a word ever came out of his mouth, Luisa pulled her in a hug. Rose made it a protective hug, holding her head to her chest with a hand against the back of her head.

“Thank you, Rose.” Luisa whispered burying her face into her lover’s neck, wrapping her arms tightly around her middle.

“For what?” Rose asked, frowning, her fingers carding through her hair to massage the nape with gentle fingertips as she continued to kiss her temple.

“For being the most amazing girlfriend in the world.” She pulled away from the hug, looking into those bright blue eyes with her arms still wrapped around her body. “For loving me, for taking care of me, for being there when I need you… for being you, Rose.”

Rose blushed, biting her lips before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“I’m in love with you.” Luisa whispered with her eyes closed, her hot breath against Rose's throat. “I love everything about you.” Rose cupped her cheeks with her hands to look at her as Luisa kept talking, “and I want to be with you forever and please, kiss me right now before i end up asking you to marry me.”

Rose laughed, Luisa doing the same, as she leaned down to kiss her softly with her hands either side of her head, maneuvering Luisa back against her car.

“I love you, Luisa.” Rose whispered it softly, before kissing her lips gently and lovingly. “You're the best thing that ever happened to me.”

And they kissed, just like the first time against Rose's car, with the sun rising, surprising the moon, both of them knowing this was real despite it seemed like a dream out of reach.

**Author's Note:**

> the song is "Don’t Delete the Kisses" by Wolf Alice ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqxE-zppu30 )
> 
> kudos/comments are welcome, thank you all for reading!


End file.
